Lo mejor de la navidad, son los regalos
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué podría regalarle a sus amigos; a su nueva y hermosa familia? POV Kagome.


**Lo más importante de la navidad, son los regalos**

**Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

El sonido de aquella risa se acercaba cada vez más a la puerta de la habitación. Una risa suave y pegajosa… Aunque a esas horas de la mañana a Kagome se le antojaba más bien molesta.  
Tomó su almohada con fuerza y abrió los ojos justo para lanzársela a Sôta en cuanto cruzara la puerta de su habitación… entonces, recordó que se encontraba en el pasado. Y su hermano debería de estar justo en ese momento adornando el árbol navideño en casa, bromeando con el abuelo por sus ideas extrañas sobre cómo colocar las esferas.  
Abrió los ojos para ver a su lado su equipaje y ropa; no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero sentía que era más tarde que su habitual hora de despertar. Se preguntó cómo es que nadie había ido por ahí.  
Se levantó y cambió con rapidez, su estómago al mismo tiempo comenzó a gruñir, llamando su atención.

—Oh, Kagome, apenas me había enviado Sango a despertarte —dijo el pequeño zorrito mientras flotaba convertido en una enorme bola rosa.  
—Lo siento, Shippou, pero no pude despertar antes.  
—Está bien, nadie se enoj. Ni siquiera el gruñón y feo de InuYasha. Ayer estuviste muy ocupada aprendiendo a controlar tus poderes de sacerdotisa —Sonrió ampliamente ya con su apariencia normal y subiendo al hombre de la amatista—, todos consideramos bueno dejarte descansar un poco más el día de hoy. Sango hizo el desayuno.

Kagome se había quedado un poco embobada con la mención de que InuYasha no se había enojado porque había dormido un tiempo más. Aunque bueno, a esas alturas era natural considerarlo siendo que no acudió a despertarla antes.

—¿Vamos por el desayuno? Sango puso mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo —De pronto, comenzó a reír, bastante divertido—, y también estuvo peleando un rato con Miroku porque él no la dejaba trabajar.

Ahora que escuchaba la voz de su pequeño amigo ya entendía qué era lo que había oído entre sueños. Suspiró y una nube de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos; en esos momentos se encontraba muy lejos del pozo y de poder acudir con su hermano al día siguiente, para Nochebuena. Nunca había estado lejos de él en esos días, siempre le ayudaba a colocar cada adorno navideño en casa, sobre todo cuando él era mucho más pequeño que ella.

—¿Kagome? —Escuchó la voz de Sango—, ¿estás bien?  
—Sí… sólo recordaba algo —Sonrió al ver a su amiga y amplió aun más su sonrisa al notar a Miroku a su lado con una marca de los dedos de ella en el rostro—, es sólo que en mi época mañana es Nochebuena y pasado mañana Navidad.  
—¿Eso qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad Shippou sentándose en las piernas de la sacerdotisa—. Son nombres curiosos.  
—Pues, ahora que lo dices, sí podrían resultar para ustedes… —Tomó aire por un momento y consideró la mejor forma de contarles de qué iba la celebración—; no se me ocurre una mejor manera de decirlo que son fiestas. Nochebuena lo celebras con tu familia y cenas algunos platillos ya tradicionales. Y Navidad es donde recibes regalos.  
—¡Yo quiero regalos! —gritó Shippou saltando para caer al suelo.  
—Pues nadie te dará nada —murmuró InuYasha, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del paisaje—. No lo mereces.  
—¡Abajo! —gritó Kagome ante la mirada de tristeza del pequeño—. InuYasha, no tenías que ser tan grosero. No te preocupes, Shippou —dijo tomando sus pequeñas manitas entre las suyas—, yo te regalaré algo.

Y el zorrito gritó de felicidad.

A las pocas horas, Kagome se preguntaba en qué clase de lío se había metido. Había prometido, al final, regalarles algo a todos pero no tenía ni idea. A todos, claro, dejando fuera a InuYasha con su comportamiento tan infantil y grosero (aunque de todas formas iba a darle algo).  
Y es que no sabía qué podría regalarles, sobre todo al principal al que quería hacer feliz, al pequeño.

Volvió con calma hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos aún con el ceño fruncido de tanto pensar. Vio cómo Sango le gritaba nuevamente a Miroku y negó con la cabeza. Probablemente a ellos dos les serviría poder hablar largo y tendido sobre lo que buscaban en esa vida.  
Vio cómo Shippou distinguía su aroma en el ambiente y corría hasta ella. Cuando lo vio saltar hasta su hombro mientras gritaba su nombre decidió qué hacer. Cuál era el regalo perfecto para sus amigos.  
Besó la frente del pequeño y se despidió con un gesto de la mano de los demás, logró divisar cómo InuYasha corría detrás de ella y sintió justo cuando la tomaba de la cintura para subirla a su espalda y llegar más rápido al pozo.

—Volveré pronto, no necesito tu ayuda —dijo mientras sostenía entre sus manos la derecha del chico—, gracias por traerme.

Dio un salto y cayó por aquel conocido camino rumbo a su casa.

El paso de las horas le inquietaba a Shippou más que a ninguno. InuYasha les había explicado que Kagome había regresado a su época hasta el día de mañana. 'Dijo que era 24 de Diciembre, como si a mí me importaran los días', refunfuñaba por la idea de que no estaría cerca esa noche.  
A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto el sol salió, InuYasha ya corría rumbo al pozo en espera de Kagome, aún con las frases en susurro y doble sentido del monje pervertido. No tardo demasiado en aparecer con dos maletas enteras llena de cosas.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —gruñó al intentar reconocer el efluvio de aquellas cosas, sin lograrlo.  
—¡Ya lo verás! —dijo emocionada—. Llévame a la aldea donde están los demás, por favor.

En cuanto llegaron Kagome se había encerrado en la cabaña, arrastrando a Shippou con ella en los brazos. 'Que nadie entre', gritó antes de dejar caer aquella tela que servía como puerta.

Pasó toda la tarde contándole cuentos navideños sobre su época; le comentó sobre un gordo panzón que entregaba regalos a los niños buenos y valientes. Aquellos que ayudaban en casa, hacían amigos y que se portaban bien. También los que estaban ahí para apoyar a sus amigos.  
Le había puesto un gorro rojo con blanco en la cabeza, tapando un poco aquellas pequeñas orejas del zorrito debajo. Y él la había escuchado maravillado de todo lo que ella le contaba con aquella voz que tenía.  
Le observó sacar un árbol que se armó a piezas (que ella juró no era real y él no tardó en averiguarlo al intentar morderlo), para después rodearlo con listones gruesos y de colores. Le dio algunas cosas redondas de igual variedad de arco iris en ellos, incitándolo y ayudándolo a ponerlas con cuidado en las orillas de las ramas.  
Para finalizar: le dio una estrella que colocó en el pino, como ella le llamó, subiéndose en la cabeza de la chica.

Para cuando terminaron, él sonreía embelesado por aquel pequeño detalle que su amiga había colocado en la cabaña. Sonriente y feliz porque ella le contó que normalmente eso lo hacía con su hermano pequeño. 'Y ahora también contigo, Shippou', le dijo para después abrazarlo y salir del cuarto para ver a los demás.  
Afuera el sol ya se comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, se sentaron alrededor de una fogata con sus amigos y él comenzó a contarles con gritos y muchas señas lo que habían hecho durante la tarde.

Kagome guió a Sango y a Miroku hacia la cabaña, respondiendo las preguntas que ellos tenían sobre las tradiciones del futuro, o para qué servía cada cosa.  
El monje observó sorprendido cómo, cual si fuera agua, su imagen aparecía en aquellas bolas extrañas que Kagome llamaba esferas.  
En cuanto terminaron la cena y el sueño comenzó a hacerles bostezar, la sacerdotisa sacó unas pequeñas cajas envueltas en papel de colores que tenía el nombre de sus amigos escrito en él.  
La chica rodó los ojos cuando InuYasha trepó el árbol enfurruñado porque no le había prestado atención durante todo el día.

—InuYasha, baja de ahí para darte un abrazo.  
—A mí no me interesan tus cosas, y menos que me toques.

Ella sonrío, en lugar de entristecerse, porque ya le conocía. Tan terco como siempre.

—Deberías de bajar, InuYasha —dijo Shippou trepándose en el hombro de ella—, es comida.  
—Cállate, mocoso.  
—Abajo.

La noche terminó como cualquier otra, con InuYasha y Shippou enojados y lanzando rayos por los ojos. Con Miroku y Sango riendo al otro lado del campo, y el monje con la mano de la chica marcada en su rostro.  
Y, claro, con Kagome defendiendo a Shippou de aquel infantil y tonto de InuYasha.

Probablemente muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ese día no lo había pasado con su hermano pequeño, pero ahora tenía otra familia tan importante como la primera.  
La que ahora jugaba y reía con pequeños detalles que ella les había obsequiado con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Tan hermosa como aquella que el pequeño había dibujado en un retrato de ella y ahora se encontraba acomodado cuidadosamente en su mochila.

* * *

¡Hola!

Un tanto atrasado el FanFic pero no había podido mandarlo a betear antes, agradezco a Sam por la ayuda.  
La historia nació gracias a un concurso de One-shot navideño de InuYasha dentro de CemZoo. com y lo gané, ¡yay!

Espero que les haya gustado aunque no fuera romántico.


End file.
